This invention relates generally to electronic games, and more particularly to computerized dart games which automatically register and display the score attained by players. In its principal aspects the invention is concerned with an improved computerized electronic target game which is characterized by the provision of display capabilities for displaying game conditions and information in respect to games in play.
Electronic dart games are well known from Jones et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,251; Zammuto U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,660 and Brejcha et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,716. These patents relate to the use of "safe" darts made with a slender flexible plastic tip which is virtually incapable of piercing human skin and unlikely to cause damage when hitting objects other than the dart board. Jones et al. introduced the "safe" darts and a dart board divided into an array of target plates with a large number of closely spaced holes for securing darts thrown at the board. The impact force of a thrown dart displaces a target plate and momentarily closes an associated switch to electrically indicate a dart hit. Zammuto improves on the game by using a solid rubber damper sheet for biasing target sections and a matrix switch of imprinted Mylar sheets to increase reliability in scoring. Brejcha et al. further enhances the game by providing a double bullseye as in the official bristol dart board of the British darts organization.